


easy

by sIuggy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Feelings, M/M, and he's too much for chanhee, chanhee's juyeon thoughts, just chanhee finking, juyeon is a sweetheart and a menace, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sIuggy/pseuds/sIuggy
Summary: chanhee is tired and comes home to juyeon sleeping on the couch.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New & Lee Juyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	easy

chanhee stares at juyeon, his face illuminated by a swirl of colors coming from their muted television, and thinks about how the bone-deep exhaustion he was feeling minutes ago is now a minimized window in his system replaced by a couple hundred of feelings evoked by the scene in front of him.

juyeon must have waited for him and fallen asleep. his head is pillowed on by nothing but the couch, his lips just the slightest bit parted. chanhee feels a spiteful but incredibly, incredibly fond laughter bubble inside his chest. chanhee has told him that morning that he might be coming home late. a group project, a particular traffic-heavy day in the restaurant. juyeon has taken in the information without anything, but juyeon is also ridiculous. he's insisted, is insisting and chanhee's pretty sure will keep on insisting that he must make sure chanhee is well and settled before he go to sleep every night. chanhee thinks it's stupid and impractical, chanhee wants to bonk him in the head. chanhee wants to kiss him. chanhee _wants._

chanhee's hand has moved on its own and is now combing through juyeon's hair, it's still a little damp. and if chanhee leans down just a bit more, he's sure he can smell his strawberry-scented shampoo.

chanhee burns. he wants to yell. juyeon always does things like that. he follows chanhee around, he lets chanhee impose on his wardrobe and calls him cute whenever chanhee is wearing something of his, he listens to everything chanhee has to say like every word holds so much importance, he uses _chanhee's _shampoo and goes around smelling like him.__

juyeon is a menace after his heart and chanhee is tired all over again.

he's not small but he fits just right in juyeon's arms when he wriggles himself to lay on the couch with him. juyeon mumbles something unintelligible in his sleep and pulls him closer.

juyeon is warm and firm and broad. chanhee falls asleep and dreams distantly of trees and a home.

**Author's Note:**

> my first input to the junyu nation <3


End file.
